gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
No Turning Back
After setting off the Beacon, Marcus and Dom watch as Grindlifts come down from the surface. They regroup with Cole and Baird and proceed to board a Locust Gondola and ride it to the Palace. On the gondola you will encounter reavers, the best weapons to use is a lancer or a hammerburst (II). There will also be more palace guards, maulers, flamers, kantus, therons, and bloodmounts, so be prepared. This place is teaming with countless enemies so this chapter is no walk in the park. As you are on the gondola, you will only be able to survive two Reaver direct hits, so shoot them down as your first priority. If you have a Mulcher from the ending of the prievious level, this is the time to use it, as you will have to change gondolas anyways, which make you drop your mulcher. Notice also that Baird is using a Hammerburst Assault Rifle. Once you disembark, you will see gunfire from an adjacent room, and as you approach it, you will see Locust frantically running away from the area. You ascend a spiral staircase and watch as more locust in the background run towards a door, followed by lambent locust. Nearing the next area, a Kantus followed by Drones and Grenadiers will walk up from the staircase, and you will have to eliminate them to proceed. The player will have to choose whter to take the lift with Troika or the stairs which come into direct contact with locust re-enforcements. If you take the lift, you will be pretty well protected from incoming fire, and you only have to leave the turret on the third floor. If you take the stairs, you will have access to the Boomshot Grenade Launcher and the Kantus Gorgon Burst pistol among others. If you take cover and allow you partners to clear the enemies, you should have no problem with the enemies. The next area encounters two more Boomers, a Kantus, and an assortment of drones. After you lower their cover (go down the staircase to the left) or wait for your partners to, you will be able to kill the hiding drones. The Boomers should not be a problem as they are such huge targets, and their shots travel slow enough to avoid, though on hardcore and insane this is ill advised. Once you pull the second switch, the stairs will allow you to descend to the lambent bodies, and then you will be ambushed by a pair of Grinders. After they are dealt with, a grenadier will attack, opening the door which you will exit through. As you make your way forward, you will encounter enemy resistance below you, including another Kantus and a Flame Grenadier. After they are eliminated, you go through the giant door which is NOT being pounded on (this door is unopenable anyways) and will lead you to another enemy ambush. A Kantus, two Maulers, and two Palace Guards will attempt to overwhelm you, but once they are killed you automatically cut to a cutscene, which reveals even more about the lambent locust.